


Little Match-Maker

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Caring Jon, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jonsaweek, Tumblr, out of the mouth of babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: A cutesy one shot I've come up with after reading about the Jonsa - week thingy happening over on tumblr. This one is in response to the prompt 'children'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally no smut whatsoever in this one - I know.... I'm shocked myself!!

It all started with some candied plums..... Jon had noticed the little girl - about five or six years old hanging around the stables. She was scruffy and unkempt with straw sticking out of her hair at different angles and a smear of dirt across her nose - but that was not what was striking about the child, it was the look of melancholy that no one that young should wear.

He'd learnt that her name was Hazel and that she was the bastard child of their stable master, Grant. Hazel's mother had passed away five moons ago from a fever that everyone had thought would pass. Grant took her in out of duty - she had no other family in Winter town.

Jon had met Grant's wife only a handful of times, she was a stern looking hardy northern woman and he could not imagine that she would be kind to little Hazel. Perhaps this is why she frequently accompanied her father to work at Winterfell's stables - to keep her out of sight in the family home.

"Hello there" Jon said as he approached the wide eyed girl who hid behind the hind legs of a heavily pregnant mare.

Jon moves so that he is no longer within kicking distance of the horse - something he had learnt to do as a young lad after a particularly painful experience. He crouched down on his haunches to try to seem less intimidating to the young girl.

"I've heard your name is Hazel....that's a pretty name". He smiled. Hazel nodded coyly.

"Well then Hazel" Jon began opening the linen parcel he had in his hands "do you know anyone who would like some candied plums? I couldn't possibly eat them all myself". He offered the sweet treats in an outstretched arm. The little girl's eyes lit up and she tentatively took one piece and retreated back to a comfortable distance.

After Jon had encouraged her to eat more than half of the plums, she seemed a little more relaxed as they both sat atop a bale of hay.

"My papa says you're a King" she asks Jon's boots, not yet brave enough to look him in the eye. 

"Well...yes...I am" Jon replied.

"Papa says I shouldn't get in your way" Hazel scuffs her worn shoes against the cobbled floor.

"Well you're not - I was looking for someone to help me eat these remember"? He said softly, raising the hand that held the remaining treats. Hazel smiled at him.

It took only one week of Jon sparing some time for little Hazel each day for Sansa to happen upon them. 

Jon was holding the little girl while she plaited the mane of a palfrey.

"So this is where you sneak off to"? Sansa teased. Jon smiled back at her bashfully. Hazel sunk into Jon a little.

"Have you met my sis...cousin"? 

Hazel shook her head, eyeing Sansa.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sansa" she said as she curtsied to the little girl in Jon's arms. Hazel giggled.

"I'm Hazel" she beamed.

From then on Sansa began joining the two daily as they had impromptu picnics, games of duelling with wooden swords and brushing down the horses together while talking of songs and fables.

"You're very good with children Jon" Sansa whispered to him one day whilst gently touching his upper arm. Jon flushed a little. "You'll make a wonderful father".

Jon's mind suddenly flashed with images of Sansa large with child, rubbing her swollen belly with an impossibly content smile on her face. He felt his body begin to grow heated and shook his head to try and regain some concentration.

Sansa motioned for Hazel to come and sit in front of her so she could brush through the young girl's unruly hair. Sansa began humming a soft tune before she produced a silver comb from her sleeve like some kind of magic trick.

The three sat in comfortable quiet for a few minutes, the only sound being Sansa's musical hum and the clip clop of horses hooves along the cobbles of the courtyard outside.

"You should make Lady Sansa your Queen" Hazel said all of a sudden. 

"Err" was the only sound Jon could make, his eyes fixed upon the child grinning up at him from where she was sat on the floor. 

"Why do you say that Hazel"? Sansa enquired. Jon flicked his eyes up to her, she was smiling towards the back of the little girl's head.

"Everybody knows that you're the prettiest lady in Winterfell and Jon needs a pretty lady" Sansa's grin grew wider at the girls adorable words, she looked as if she was about to thank her when Hazel carried on "Papa says that when a man thinks a lady is pretty, he sometimes gives her a babe... would you give Lady Sansa a babe Jon"? She asked, popping a small piece of fruit cake in her little mouth. Sansa peeked up at Jon from behind Hazel, a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I...well...it's not quite that simple Hazel" he stammered.

"Don't you think her pretty enough Jon"? The girl asked with a furrowed brow. Sansa continued to comb Hazel's mop, gradually taming it under her ministrations.

"Yes...No...I mean...I..." Jon took a breath before continuing "Normally....Normally, a man is married to a lady before he.... gives her a babe....especially a...a King" Jon hoped he explained it thoroughly enough for the young girl, he desperately wanted to veer away from this topic.

"That's why you should make her your Queen" Hazel stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world and Jon were a dullard for not knowing. Sansa continued to smile to herself. "Sansa would have beautiful children..." the girl paused and cocked her head as she scrutinised Jon "and I guess you look okay too...if they take after you". Sansa tried and failed to hold back a snort. "And I could help you look after the babies, couldn't I Sansa? I like babies - could I help bathe them and rock them to sleep"? Hazel turned her head slightly in anticipation for Sansa's answer.

"Of course you can Hazel" she smiled as she patted the young girl's upper arm and locked amused eyes with Jon.

"So you have to make her your Queen because I need to help Sansa to look after the babies" Hazel concluded in a tone that sounded a little like a command to Jon's ears.

Sansa smirked as she tucked away her comb and rose from behind the girl. Jon's breath caught in his throat under her gaze. She leant down to where he was seated on the hay bale, placing one hand on his shoulder. "You heard the girl" she whispered into his ear before she sashayed back inside the castle.

Jon was left dumbstruck.

"So will you"? Hazel asked, nodding enthusiastically. 

"Umm....I...." Hazel stared at him awaiting his answer. "I....I need to talk to Lady Sansa" he said as he rose and moved fast upon the heels of 'the prettiest lady in Winterfell'.


End file.
